UN MOMENTO PERFECTO
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Después de su accidentada Navidad, Tony busca darle a Pepper unas vacaciones ideales, aunque claro, las cosas no siempre resultan de acuerdo a lo planeado. Para el Amigo Invisible del foro La Torre Stark.


**_Disclamer:_** Nada me pertenece (quien no quisiese un Robert Downey Jr. propio, pero bueno, es lo que tenemos) y esta actividad se realiza sin fines de lucro. En este caso particular, es un pequeño presente para **GabycatStark13.**

 _Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible ¡Feliz año nuevo! Del foro "La Torre Stark"._ Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **UN MOMENTO PERFECTO**

Había sido una navidad para el olvido. Todo se caía a pedazos literalmente, por lo que volver a la casa no era una opción. Se quedaron en la torre por unos días, mientras Tony preparaba todo para la cirugía de Pepper. La mujer descansaba plácidamente en un ala del piso 15, mientras que, en los laboratorios, Stark no tenía tregua. Pasó dos noches tratando de descifrar el último eslabón de la fórmula, hasta que en la madrugada, cuando no quedaban más que Jarvis y la voz de Brian Johnson (1) junto a él, encontró la solución. Hizo las gestiones para reunir al equipo que sometería a Pepper a la cirugía y ese mismo día, por la tarde, la mujer ingresaba a pabellón, con un Tony aguardando más nervioso que en toda su vida por alguna señal que le indicase que ella estaría bien. Era todo lo que le importaba; en ese momento, podía sentir como literalmente, su propia estabilidad estaba bajo el bisturí del cirujano. Luego de casi tres horas, le anunciaron que la operación había marchado bien, y que Pepper sería trasladada a observación, pero él aun debería esperar un par de horas, o quizás hasta el día siguiente para verla.

Tony volvió a la torre y se dio una larga ducha, pensando en cómo sorprender a la mujer que estaba en recuperación. En cómo reafirmar la promesa que le había hecho el día de navidad, tras realizar el acto más generoso que había llevado a cabo en toda su vida; deshacerse de sus armaduras por ella. Entonces, comenzó a planear las vacaciones. Sabía que estaría bien para el año nuevo, por lo que comenzó a buscar destinos con la ayuda de Jarvis.

-Nieve, necesitamos un lugar donde haya nieve. No Tennessee. Posiblemente Europa… ¿Londres? - Preguntó, mientras observaba el mapa digital en medio de la sala y marcaba en él la capital británica.

- _Los reportes del clima entregados para esa ciudad no son lo suficientemente consistentes para asegurar que habrá nieve ese día, señor._ \- Replicó Jarvis.

-¿Puedes marcar en el mapa los lugares con más de un 80% de probabilidad de nieve? - Solicitó Stark - Bien, gracias. Quita Oslo, queremos frío pero no tanto. Ahí está, perfecto… ahora, ¿Cuál elegir? -Se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba los puntos en rojo. -¿Qué crees que le gustaría? -Solicitó.

- _Ámsterdam es una buena opción, aunque quizás quieran algo menos concurrido como Bruselas._

-Bueno si… ¿Qué hay de Paris? No, eso es como… ¿típico? ¿No? necesitamos algo con más personalidad, más… yo - sugirió Tony, paseándose alrededor de la proyección digital. - ¿Qué hay con Kiev? - Preguntó.

- _Dudo que por los antecedentes recientes sea un destino muy placentero, señor. No obstante, si es el este de Europa lo que le atrae, podría sugerir Varsovia._ \- Aconsejó.

Tony asintió, aunque la idea no le tentaba del todo. Siguió paseándose, nombrando ciudades al azar, con la esperanza de que al pronunciar alguna se viniese a su cabeza la imagen de la gran sonrisa de la pelirroja. De pronto, y luego de girar un poco el mapa, se paró frente a Munich.

-Jarvis, ¿por qué no está Praga en este esquema? - Preguntó Stark, pinchando la capital checa para revisar la información.

- _Las lecturas no eran consistentes con los parámetros requeridos, señor. Usted pidió un 80% de posibilidades de nieve para el día de año nuevo, Praga sólo cuenta con el 79.5%_ \- Informó.

-¡Por dios! 79.5 es 80%. Hay que revisar tus parámetros de aproximación, pero eso lo haremos a la vuelta. Genera un plan de vuelo, búscame un piloto decente y, Jarvis… - se detuvo sin saber como completar la frase, tomó un respiro y solicitó con calma fingida: - consigueme las direcciones de las joyerías más cercanas, necesito… ir de compras - reconoció con suavidad.

- _¿Un regalo para la señorita Potts? Comenzaré a establecer un perímetro._

-Más que un regalo, quizás sea una carga… otra más - reconoció con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, más para sí mismo. Se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, pasó por flores y fue a visitar a Pepper al hospital, donde, según lo que le dijeron, evolucionaba positivamente.

En dos días, Pepper Potts ya descansaba en casa y con el permiso de los doctores para viajar, por lo que abordaron el jet privado de Stark y sobrevolaban el atlántico norte. Todo marchaba a la perfección y ambos parecían por fin relajarse cuando la asistente de vuelo llamó a Tony a una cabina algo más privada.

-Señor, tengo que informarle que tenemos un pequeño problema. - Comunicó la mujer.

\- Y supongo que no es tan pequeño como para traerme aquí y no decirlo en frente de Pepper - Replicó Stark.

-Hay un desperfecto que no hemos podido detectar en uno de los motores del ala izquierda. Quizás debamos aterrizar antes de lo previsto. - Informó la azafata, con una calma envidiable.

Tony abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y le pidió a la joven que llevase una botella de agua a Pepper, mientras él iba a la cabina de control a averiguar que pasaba y si podía ser útil de alguna manera. Tras hablar con el capitán, se dio cuenta de que de verdad no tenían idea de lo que ocurría con el motor, sólo que progresivamente perdían altura y velocidad, por lo que posiblemente deberían aterrizar antes de lo previsto.

-La mejor manera de saber que ocurre, generalmente es viendolo - afirmó Tony.

Tras ello, proyectó un modelo tridimensional del avión, y comenzó a revisar la estructura del motor dañado, intentando dar con un diagnóstico preciso para encontrar la solución.

-Ahí - señaló el copiloto - El compartimiento de aire está haciendo presión sobre una de las turbinas.

-Así es, pero lamentablemente no podemos repararlo en vuelo. Señor Stark, tenemos que aterrizar - explicó el piloto.

-Casi. - Dijo Tony y luego se marchó.

Había conservado un traje; sólo uno, por nostalgia o necesidad, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo único real era que lo tenía, por lo que decidió actuar acorde a ello.

Se fue a la cocina y ahí pidió a las asistentes que lo cubriesen con Pepper. Se paró junto a la salida de emergencia y activó el traje que tenía guardado en una maleta. La armadura escalaba sus piernas cuando la pelirroja se asomó.

-Tony… ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño confundida - creí que te habías deshecho de todos los trajes.

-Bueno, si… pero emm… - Divagó el hombre - creo que este no estaba configurado para seguir los protocolos de Jarvis… en fin, ¿puedes volver a sentarte? Por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? - Inquirió Potts, poniendose nerviosa.

-Nada - Negó Tony - sólo… hay una… cosa… la pintura. Si, eso es… quería ver como se veían los aviones desde afuera, ya sabes, si realmente vale la pena tanto adorno… exterior.

-Si sabes que puedo oler cuando mientes, ¿verdad? -Se acercó un par de pasos - Tony, ¿qué está pasando?

-Hay un problema en uno de los motores y tengo que salir a revisarlo. Eso es todo - Replicó el hombre.

-¿Un problema en el motor? - Pepper abrió mucho los ojos y lució realmente asustada por algunos segundos - Estamos en medio de la nada, del océano y tú me dices _"eso es todo"._ Tony, es gravísimo, nosotros podríamos…

-No, cálmate - interrumpió, antes de que la mujer verbalizase sus temores - si, vamos a mitad del Atlántico, pero no es como que nos vamos a caer o algo… bueno, quizás sí, pero no es como te lo imaginas y hay un montón de islas en el Atlántico donde podríamos hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia si lo… necesitásemos - Tony notó que su explicación era basura y se acercó a Pepper para decirle: -Vamos a estar bien, nosotros… tú… tú sólo confía en mi ¿ok?

Ella asintió y se dieron un pequeño beso. Pepper fue conducida a su asiento, mientras que Tony terminaba de ponerse el traje para revisar el motor que presentaba problemas.

Stark salió del avión y voló hasta el ala afectada, realizando un escáner completo a la estructura.

-Esta porquería se está friendo - Comentó, tras analizar la turbina. - ¿En serio no se ve nada? - Preguntó a la cabina, dónde revisaban paralelamente el modelo tridimensional que él había proyectado.

-No señor, al parecer la alimentación también está dañada, no sería raro. - Contestó el piloto.

-Demonios. Bien, supongo que tendrá que ser a mi manera esta vez - Replicó Tony, y se introdujo entre los compartimientos del motor.

Descubrió que el origen de la presión se debía a una falla eléctrica, pero al estar desconectado del comando central, no podía pedir que se ejecutase ninguna maniobra, por lo que decidió arreglarlo de forma manual.

Comenzó a mover y unir cables, conectando algunos sueltos y cambiando otros de puerto.

-¿Cómo es posible que una de mis aviones funcione tan mal? ¿Quién estuvo a cargo del mantenimiento de esta nave? - Cuestionó, luego de encender un interruptor.

- _Según lo que figura en los documentos, la concesión por la mantención de esta nave fue encargada a SHIELD, pero luego de descubrirse la infiltración, se hizo una nueva licitación pública, adjudicándose al centro técnico del MIT._ \- Informó Jarvis.

-¿Por qué dejamos que estudiantes de primaria pongan sus manos sobre mis cosas? - Cuestionó de forma retórica.

En medio del procedimiento y ante la molestia que le provocaba la información obtenida, se desconcentró y cortó un cable que alimentaba la energía eléctrica al interior del avión, la que quedó en completa oscuridad.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Mi culpa - se disculpó.

Pero al volver a intentarlo, notó que comenzaba a salir humo del panel.

-Señor - llamó el piloto, su voz sonaba nerviosa - La buena noticia es que ya tenemos comunicación.

-¿Y cuál es la mala? - Preguntó Stark.

-Que el corte no nos permitirá llegar a destino. Tenemos que aterrizar antes, en lo posible pronto. Muy pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto? ¿Alcanzaremos a estar en suelo europeo por lo menos? ¿Jarvis? - Inquirió el millonario, entrando en pánico.

- _Según mis reportes, aun estamos bastante lejos de la costa portuguesa, señor. Y de acuerdo a lo que he podido revisar hasta ahora, corriendo las proyecciones necesarias, es necesario descender antes del tiempo que estimo nos demoraríamos en alcanzar suelo continental._

-Estamos intentando comunicarnos con algún terminal aéreo que nos permita aterrizar. - Informó el copiloto. - Señor Stark, le sugiero que entre, dudo que pueda hacer mucho más desde el exterior.

Tony accedió y volvió a la salida de emergencia que había abierto, entrando a la cocina. Se quitó el traje y volvió a su asiento, donde Pepper esperaba nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó la mujer, apretando un volante que sostenía.

\- Están… - Él tomó aire y decidió decir la verdad. - Están intentando comunicarse con alguna central para que nos permitan aterrizar. Lo siento Pepper, no llegaremos a Praga.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? - Inquirió ella, alterándose más de lo que Tony esperaba.

\- Sobre el Atlántico. Muy cerca de la costa europea. Cálmate, lo tienen bajo control - Aseguró Stark, sin sonar convincente.

Pepper se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y apretó los ojos, entonces Tony buscó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, para luego llevarla a sus labios. En ese intertanto, llegó la azafata.

-Señor, nos informan que el control aéreo de la isla de Madeira ha respondido, autorizándonos a aterrizar allí.

-Bien. Gracias - Dijo Tony, y luego miró a Pepper, quien había abierto los ojos y le dijo: - ¿Ves? Te dije que encontraríamos un lugar.

Luego, la azafata les solicitó abrocharse los cinturones y adoptar la posición que les había indicado al inicio para el aterrizaje.

-Jarvis, ¿Qué hora es exactamente en Madeira? - Preguntó Stark.

- _Son las 23:39, señor, faltan exactamente veintiún minutos para el año nuevo._ \- Informó.

-Alcanzaremos a darnos los abrazos en tierra, Pepper - Tony intentó sonar simpático y relajado, pero aún había rastros de nerviosismo en su tono.

-Sólo… Sólo asegurémonos de estar vivos. - Pidió ella, asustada.

El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo con normalidad, y los dos pasajeros del avión descendieron mientras el equipo técnico del aeropuerto comenzaba a revisar la nave para intentar arreglar el desperfecto.

Hacía bastante frío y claramente había nevado hace algunas horas, por lo que Potts pidió su abrigo a una de las asistentes de vuelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, mientras Tony la seguía. El millonario se metió las manos a los bolsillos de pantalón y en el lado derecho sintió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que guardaba como sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró para apretar el paso y alcanzar a la pelirroja, logrando abrirle la puerta.

En el pasillo, Pepper se detuvo a mirar al exterior, entonces Tony se paró junto a ella, aun con ambas manos en los bolsillos y lanzó una pequeña carcajada, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja.

-No es gracioso en lo absoluto, Tony. - Afirmó ella, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo sé… es… no sé, nervios quizás - Se disculpó él, conteniendo su risa - Vamos, en realidad si es un poquito gracioso. Sólo un poco. Admítelo. - Solicitó, volteándose hacia ella.

Pepper se volteó hacia él también y algo molesta dijo:

\- ¿Cómo puede ser gracioso que estemos en una isla en medio de la nada? No tiene nada de gracioso estar varados aquí mientras aun no descubren que le pasa al avión. Pudo ser un ataque personal y…

-No estamos en medio de la nada - Interrumpió Stark - Es Madeira, técnicamente hablando estamos en Portugal. - Afirmó con seriedad, para agregar: - Cristiano Ronaldo creció aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Cristiano Ronaldo? - Cuestionó ella, frunciendo el ceño. -Ok, quizás estoy exagerando, pero estoy algo cansada de que cada vez que intentamos hacer algo tengamos que desviarnos porque alguien intentó hacernos daño o te necesitan con los Vengadores, o estás… o simplemente, nos pasa esto - Dijo, señalando la nave sobre la loza.

-Lo siento. En serio, lo siento Pepper. Perdón.

-No es tu culpa, Tony - Replicó Potts, acercándose un poco más a él - es sólo que me pregunto, ¿siempre será así? A veces creo que nunca tendremos un momento en paz sin que el mundo se caiga a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo sé. Lo sé - Admitió él, bajando un poco los ojos - es difícil. Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

\- No quiero intentarlo, quiero que resulte, no sé Tony, a veces creo que… que quizás es un error intentar una relación normal con…

-No, no lo digas - Volvió a interrumpir - yo sé que es difícil y que quizás nunca tendremos una relación normal, pero vamos, esto es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, nos amamos y nos tenemos el uno al otro, para cuidarnos y…

-Ya sé, pero mira lo que pasó hace apenas unos días, con todo el asunto del mandarín y… siempre, no sé si seré capaz de soportar tanto estrés, Tony estoy en un punto en el que…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? -Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-Claro, pero antes hay que… - Pepper se detuvo súbitamente en la mirada de Tony, que se había suspendido en sus ojos.

-No es una pregunta hipotética. No es un de aquí a cincuenta años, o si fuésemos los últimos seres humanos en la tierra. -Entonces, Tony sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y dejó ver un anillo de oro, con un diamante de corte limpio y trasparente en la parte superior. - Te pregunto en serio si tú te quieres casar conmigo.

Pepper no dijo nada, se detuvo en la joya. El anillo era perfecto, discreto y delicado. El tamaño del diamante era apropiado, de acuerdo a las proporciones de la sortija y su propia mano. Entonces, miró a Tony a los ojos, que parecían prepararse para una negativa. Sonrió apenas y lo besó con delicadeza.

-¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó Stark, confundido.

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas.

Primero, a lo lejos se escuchó un murmullo generalizado, en el que se mezclaban risas, gritos y música. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron al personal del aeropuerto abrazarse. Era medianoche.

La segunda es que mientras observaban a la gente dándose los buenos deseos para el nuevo año, comenzó a nevar suavemente.

Y por una vez, y quizás sólo por un segundo, Tony y Pepper tuvieron un momento perfecto.

* * *

Que tengan un gran, próspero e increíble 2017. Gracias eternas y totales por leer.


End file.
